Fictober 2019
by lauratrouble
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles escritos para el fictober de este año. Espero les guste :D
1. Chapter 1

**WELL THEN, SEE YOU TOMORROW**

—Saotome, apresúrate que la siguiente clase está por comenzar.

El mencionado dio un mordisco a su emparedado y miró a Hiroshi. Después sacó una hoja de su bolsillo: su horario de clases —¿Es broma? No pienso entrar a la clase del profesor Tanaka—

—¿Tanaka? ¿Te sientes bien? Hoy es jueves, idiota, la siguiente clase es historia.

Ranma revisó su móvil. Efectivamente era jueves. De nuevo tomó aquella pequeña hoja y verificó el horario. Luego sonrió con emoción. La siguiente clase era historia, con la profesora Tendo. Se puso de pie dando un gran salto y sin esperar a Hiroshi, corrió de regreso al salón, donde al llegar, tomó rápidamente asiento en una de las mesas del frente.

Y entonces la vio entrar y siguió con la mirada cada uno de los pasos que dio hasta llegar al escritorio.

Fina, elegante, segura y decidida. Claro, que tampoco puede faltar "bella". Esas eran las palabras que el pobre joven de 17 años creía que describían con perfección a la mujer de 25 que se preparaba para impartir clase. _Miss_ Akane Tendo. Profesora de historia del Instituto Furinkan.

Ranma se concentraba en las piernas de la profesora, que lucían aún más firmes gracias a aquellos elegantes tacones negros. Por dentro, se preguntaba si la piel de la miss sería más suave ese día, y sintió un ligero cosquilleo en los dedos al imaginarse recorriendo aquella blanca tez.

—Joven Saotome.

—Uhm, ¿sí? —contestó saliendo de su sueño.

—¿Puede hacer un pequeño resumen la clase anterior? —pidió mientras buscaba algo dentro de su portafolio.

—Hicimos un breve recorrido por la vida de Tokugawa Ieyasu, fundador del tercer y último shogunato de Japón, y que gobernó desde 1603 hasta 1605 —respondió de manera rápida.

El resto de los alumnos miraba extrañado al joven de cabello negro. Ranma Saotome era conocido por ser el chico que gustaba de saltarse algunas clases por ir a jugar o a molestar a otros compañeros del campus. Pero, inexplicablemente, nunca faltaba a la clase de historia, y era el alumno con mejor promedio en la materia, aunque algunas veces tuvo que asistir a clases de recuperación, lo que era aún más extraño. Claro. El asunto no era tan extraño para su par de amigos, Hiroshi y Daisuke, quienes sospechaban que era lo que le pasaba al ojiazul.

—Gracias —dijo asintiendo —Entonces, continuemos— Lo siguiente que pudo escucharse fue el resonar que producían aquellos tacones cuando la maestra caminaba por todo el salón mientras explicaba el tema del día, mientras Ranma soltaba grandes suspiros.

Al terminar la clase, la profesora Tendo mandó a llamar al que consideraba su mejor alumno.

—¿Ha pasado algo maestra? —preguntó el joven con un tono de voz un poco más ronco de lo normal.

—Dentro de dos semanas será el festival del Instituto. El club de historia tendrá su propio puesto; he podido notar que pones empeño a la clase, así que me gustaría invitarte a participar en nuestro pequeño local. Comenzaremos con los preparativos mañana, el lugar donde nos reuniremos esta por confirmarse. —Dijo con cuidado y mirando de reojo a los dos jóvenes que se escondían detrás de la puerta de salida.

Los azules ojos del chico brillaron de pura emoción —¿De verdad maestra? Es decir, me encantaría —.

Akane miró de pies a cabeza al joven que en aquel momento luchaba por no bailar de felicidad. Luego sonrió traviesamente —Pues bien, te veré mañana… Ranma-kun— dijo con un tono de voz sugerente y sin más, se retiró del lugar, dejando atrás a un Ranma muerto de ansias y a otros dos jóvenes más, confundidos.

* * *

Día 1. Universo alterno.

* * *

Bueno, he regresado aquí. Es el primer año que participo en algo así, y trataré de cumplir con todos los días. Además, lo veo como una forma de no perder maña y mejorar un poco; también lo veo como una buena manera de plasmar esas pequeñas ideas que me surgen pero que no son lo suficientemente buenas para desarrollar un fic, o siquiera un one-shot.

En fin, espero que lo que vaya subiendo a lo largo del mes sea de su agrado.  
Sayoonara.  
\- _**TROUBLE.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A LITTLE PIECE OF HEAVEN.**

El día había llegado. Ranma, estudiante de 17 años y Akane, profesora de 25 años se habían reunido como habían acordado.

En la preparatoria, los maestros estaban enterados de que aquel viernes Ranma Saotome estaría ausente debido a los preparativos para su participación en el stand del club de historia que se encontraría presente en el próximo festival escolar. Fue la profesora Tendo quién lo había invitado, y fue ella misma la que se encargó de hacerle llegar un oficio a los demás profesores para notificar y justificar la falta del joven.

Los profesores estaban de cierta manera aliviados, sin el muchacho de ojos azules les era más fácil mantener el orden sobre la clase. En cambio, el par de amigos de Ranma seguían encontrando rara aquella situación, por lo que, sin pensarlo dos veces, se ausentaron de algunas clases para ir en busca de su amigo. Recorrieron el campus entero cerca de tres veces. Mas no lo encontraron. Luego, se les ocurrió asistir a la prefectura. Tal vez ahí podían obtener información.

—Señorita Ayame —llamó Daisuke —Eh… Estamos buscando a la profesora Tendo, ¿sabe dónde podemos encontrarla?

—¿La profesora Tendo? —la joven secretaria revisó un gran cuaderno que tenía al lado. Pasó unas cuantas hojas y luego soltó una pequeña risa —Es verdad, la profesora Tendo se ha ausentado hoy, al parecer su padre enfermó y dijo que quería pasar el día con él en casa.

El par de muchachos se miraron. —Ya veo, gracias— contestó uno de ellos y luego se retiraron. Sabían que algo andaba mal, y estaban dispuestos a descubrirlo.

* * *

Por algún otro lado de la ciudad, un joven terminaba de peinar su cabello después de haberse colocado el uniforme escolar. Aquella mañana despertó temprano para tomar un baño. Su padre no estaba en casa, así que no tendría que dar explicaciones del por qué aquel día quería ir más presentable a la "escuela". Aún así, no se arriesgó y llevó su mochila consigo, solo para no levantar sospechas.

Caminó hasta un punto que no solía frecuentar y buscó una parada de bus.

A los pocos minutos un auto negro estacionó frente a él. El muchacho echó un ojo a las placas y después de ver aquellos números que sabía de memoria, abrió la puerta del copiloto y subió.

—Buenos días, miss Tendo —.

—Buenos días, Ranma —contestó ella sin quitar la vista del frente.

Ranma, por su parte, moría de ganas por saber a que lugar irían esta vez. Iba a preguntarlo, pero observó como el auto se desviaba a un camino ya conocido y eso fue suficiente para saciar su curiosidad.

La casa de la profesora Tendo.

No era la primera vez que iba a aquella casa descaradamente grande y lujosa, sin embargo, en cada visita le gustaba mirar de arriba abajo el salón de la residencia.  
Su lugar favorito era la habitación de la maestra. Una habitación grande, con una decoración que dejaba ver el buen gusto de la mujer y que guardaba un olor que hacía que Ranma se derritiera.

—Ranma —llamó la profesora cerca de su oreja. El joven cerró los ojos y se prohibió a si mismo voltear y arrancarle la ropa a la profesora ahí mismo —Sube a mi cuarto. Ahora te alcanzo.

Él se mordió un labio, asintió y fue escaleras arriba.

Al entrar fue directo a tumbarse a la cama. Sumergió su cabeza en una de las almohadas. Olía a ella. A ese toque suave y tropical a toronja. Se quedó así buen rato hasta que escuchó la puerta abrirse. Quiso moverse, pero había sido descubierto.  
La profesora se limitó a sonreír y luego caminó lenta y sensualmente hasta el adolescente, quién la miraba con los ojos tan abiertos, que parecía que podrían salir de sus cuencas en cualquier momento.

Ranma ni siquiera se movió. Aquella era una sorpresa más que grata. Ver a la profesora en aquel conjunto negro de encaje era un sueño hecho realidad. Una vista simplemente exquisita.

La mujer siguió caminando hasta él, y al lograr estar cerca, subió a la cama, tumbando al joven debajo de ella.

—¿Ya te he dicho lo mucho que me encanta verte en este uniforme? —habló y sonrió al ver como el joven guardaba silencio y se limitaba a autocontrolarse —Anda, Ranma. Tócame —pidió. Y el joven tímidamente llevo sus manos a los pequeños hombros para después bajarlas lentamente hasta el broche del sostén.

* * *

Finalmente la tarde había llegado y la mujer a su lado dormía plácidamente debajo de las_** mantas**_. Él se mantuvo despierto admirando aquel cuerpo desnudo que horas antes había tenido la fortuna de probar.

Todo aquello había comenzado como un juego, pero ahora era más que eso.

En aquella blanca piel había encontrado refugio y atención. Porque aquello iba más lejos que la diversión de pasar un buen rato en la cama.

Porque aquello había pasado de ser algo pasajero, a algo cada vez más serio y que ponía en peligro su estancia en el instituto y la reputación de la profesora. Sin embargo, valía completamente la pena arriesgarse.

Porque, debajo de aquellas mantas, al lado de aquel cuerpo, había encontrado aquello que llenaba de felicidad su corta y aburrida vida.

* * *

Fictober Día 2. Palabra: Mantas.

* * *

He aquí el fic del día dos. Tenía otra idea en mente, pero la parte que he subido ayer, me gustó y me dejó con ganas de más. Esta segunda parte también es la parte final y espero les guste :D. El resto de los días iré subiendo drabbles independientes y estoy planenado hacer uso de más personajes del anime. En fin, ya los días dirán.

Sayoonara.  
\- _**Trouble.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**SUÉTER.**

Transcurrían los primeros días del mes de diciembre.

El joven Saotome se preparaba para asistir a la preparatoria. Aquella mañana —y como todas desde que el otoño comenzó— era fría, demasiado para el gusto de Ranma.  
Después de acicalarse, corrió al armario a buscar un suéter lo suficientemente grueso para darle calor a su cuerpo.

Buscó una y otra vez, pero no encontró nada. Le pareció extraño. En China la temporada otoño-invierno también era muy cruda, por lo que tenía varias de aquellas prendas en tamaños, grosor y colores variados.

Miró al panda que dormía en el futón.

—Oye viejo— se acercó y lo movió bruscamente con el pie —¿Acaso tú sabes dónde rayos están mis suéteres?—

Genma murmuró algo que Ranma —por razones más que obvias— no entendió. Lo miró con recelo y se tumbó en el suelo cubriéndose con una de las cobijas que usaba para dormir. En aquel momento envidiaba a su padre, a quién le bastaba con cambiar a su forma animal para mantenerse caliente.

El joven de ojos azules siguió dándole vueltas al asunto unos minutos más, luego recordó que el día anterior Akane había olvidado llevar un abrigo con ella al salir de casa y él terminó cediéndole el suyo. Se puso de pie y fue a la recámara de la chica a ver si podía encontrar aquella sudadera negra que le había prestado.

Ingresó y al no ver la prenda sobre la cama fue al armario.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que la mayoría de sus suéteres —si no es que todos— se encontraban ahí.

Claro, ahora lo recordaba.

Su prometida era demasiado descuidada, y en su intento de evitar que la joven pescara un resfriado, siempre terminaba prestándole el suéter que llevaba con él ese día para que se abrigara.

Sonrió y se llevó una mano a la frente.

—Eres una tonta, Akane—.

* * *

Fictober día 5. Palabra: Suéter.

* * *

Esta vez he traído algo más corto. Me he quedado atrás con algunos días, pero ya los subiré.  
Sayoonara.  
\- _**Trouble.**_


End file.
